


black crayon

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's always been family to Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black crayon

**Author's Note:**

> so i was browsing imaginethehaikyuukids@tumblr days ago, and i came across this really cute prompt which said “Imagine Kenma having to draw a picture of his family in elementary school and he including Kuroo in it” and i almost cried at the thought of it. this short fic probably doesn't do half justice but i tried ;_; /forever my lame excuse/
> 
> hope you like it and thanks for reading!!

Kenma is deeply asleep in the comfortable and confined space of his bedroom. There’s a tiny hint of sunshine that managed to sneak in - even though he always makes sure to close the windows and shut down the curtains completely at night, so nothing will bother him in the morning.

But it’s not the noise from the streets or the warm rays of light on his sheets, it’s the loud screams of his mother what wakes him up.

The door opens abruptly and a burning lighting takes over the room. Kenma instinctively rolls over the bed, burying his face onto his pillow.

“Kenma, wake up, it’s past nine already! You promised me you’d clean up your room today! And throw away all those useless boxes full of stuff you don’t need anymore!”

That’s definitely not the way Kenma likes to spend a Sunday morning after an exhausting week of volleyball practices right after long hours of school lessons. Kenma sighs in defeat once his mother has left the room, and slowly starts to drag his feet down onto the floor.

 

Kenma goes back to his room after breakfast, and consequently another rant of his mother urging him to tidy up. He really wanted to rest today and maybe finish the last game he bought for his portable console. But God had more tiring plans for him he couldn’t avoid.

It’s almost ten when the known buzz from his cellphone alerts him of a new message. He wonders who it may be, but the answer doesn’t surprise him at all when he sees ‘Kuro’ flashing on the screen.

From: **Kuro**

Subject: oi

Message: yo kenma let’s meet and hit some balls

Kenma sighs with a tired expression. He wouldn’t mind to meet Kuroo right now so he could escape the tedious duty waiting for him, but he simply couldn’t.

To: **Kuro**

Subject: sorry

Message: i can’t, gotta clean my room and stuff. See you tomorrow.

He clicks ‘Send’ and leaves his cellphone back on his desk, but just a few seconds later it buzzes again.

From: **Kuro**

Subject: Re: sorry

Message: what do u mean u cant of course u can wait 4 me

Kuroo really can’t explain himself for good.

To: **Kuro**

Subject: Re:Re: sorry

Message: ??

Whatever it was what he meant with that, Kenma tosses away his phone to the bed this time, and focuses on the task he’s been asked to do. He stares at the several cardboard boxes on the corner. His mother brought them up to his room the day before, telling him that they were full of toys, clothes and other things from his childhood and ordered him to get rid of as much as possible unless he wanted to end up living in a mess.

Obviously it wasn’t that bad, and certainly they weren’t occupying that much space in the other room, but Kenma was used to his mother’s exaggerating nature, and knew the best option was to just do as asked.

And so he’s standing in front of the several brown boxes, some of them not even closed properly due to the large amount of belongings piling up. He grabs the lightest one from what he can guess, drags it to the center of the room and kneels on the floor, ready to start this nightmare already and be done with it soon enough.

Kenma’s barely pulled out a couple of books out of the box when he hears the ring bell downstairs, and a few seconds later a tall figure shows up by the doorframe.

“So it was true!”

Kuroo’s standing with his trademark smirk on his face, and holding a volley ball with his forearm. Something clicks on Kenma’s brain and then he understands what’s going on.

“Kuro. You didn’t have to come.”

Nekoma’s captain brushes off the worried expression on Kenma’s face with a wave of his hand, and enters the room, eyes following the stack of boxes.

“According to your mom, all these must go.”

“I know.”

“So why don’t you just throw it all away? I can help you carry them outside.”

Kenma looks up to Kuroo skeptically, and gets back ruffling inside the box.

“Hey! I’m serious, I came to help.”

“I don’t want to throw it all away. I’m selecting,” Kenma points out to the several books already piled up next to the box.

“Uhm, okay then,” Kuroo shrugs and grabs another box for himself. When he opens it he sees it’s full of more books and folders. “What the hell.”

“Ah,” Kenma mumbles by the time Kuroo is taking a look through the stacks. “Those are from primary school.”

“Yeah, I can tell…” Kuroo is glancing at some crayon drawings with vivid colors with no visible interest. “Really liked cats since you were a kid, huh?”

Kuroo was referring to a drawing in which you could see what it was supposed to be Kenma himself, around 4 or 5 years old, being surrounded by tons of black cats.

Kenma doesn’t say anything and keeps up with his own box. He hears how Kuroo is picking out every single drawing and lets out a chuckle. Kenma shakes his head, he well knows he’s no Van Gogh.

A few more rustles of paper later, Kuroo seems to soften and Kenma thinks he’s probably too bored to even laugh at his lack of drawing talent.

“Oi, Kenma,” the setter looks up to him reluctantly, preparing himself to listen to another round of unsolicited commentary. “You never told me you had a brother.”

Kenma tilts his head and frowns, totally lost. He doesn’t even have time to reply, that Kuroo goes on with a suspicious smirk on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, here. Look.”

He turns the page for Kenma to see, and Kenma freezes in place. In front of him there’s another drawing from when he was a kid. At the top, there’s a title in bold letters – “MY FAMILY”, it shows. Then, there’s a small house, and next to it, there’s a drawing of his father, his mother, himself, and another kid, taller than him, with spiky black hair and a volley ball on his hand. Underneath it, there’s a single word: KURO.

“Ah--!” Kenma quickly flings his arms to snatch the paper, but Kuroo pulls it away up in the air, too far from Kenma’s reach. He tries to get up and catch it but Kuroo is holding him down with his free arm, pushing him down to the floor.

“Hey, hey, what’s up with the sudden interest, I saw it first,” Kuroo jokes around to the clear discontent and awkward pose of Kenma.

“Give it back to me, please, Kuro--”

Kuroo was sometimes one of a rascal, but he knew when to stop.

“I can’t keep it?”

Kenma stares at him, and then drops his head, a tiny hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Why… would you want that—“

“Well, for starters, my godly-like figure is on this drawing so I own some rights,” Kuroo explains with pride.

“But—“

“And most importantly, it was drawn by my childhood friend. And I’d like to keep it.”

Kenma’s eyes are fixed on the floor, unable to look up because his face is probably redder than a tomato. He really didn’t remember about that drawing, even though it made all the sense in the world he kept it.

“So? Can I?”

After some intense seconds, feeling too heavy on Kenma’s shoulders, he gives a small nod, and suddenly it’s Kuroo’s big hand on his head, ruffling his hair softly.

“I’m glad you didn’t take the arts path and joined me at volleyball, though,” Kuroo adds with a kind laugh that fills the whole room.

Kenma was glad, too.

 

* * *

 

_“Ohhh, Kenma-chan! This is so pretty! So this is daddy, mommy, and…?”_

_“Kuro.”_

_“Oh, Kuro-kun! Is he your older brother?”_

_“…Yes…”_

_“You like playing with him, right?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_“And what do you like most about Kuro-kun?”_

_“Kuro… Kuro is always with me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> btw the change of spelling of Kuro/Kuroo is intentional. i read that in the original japanese, kenma calls kuro with only one 'o' (meaning black), like a nickname, and i found it so cute that i needed to show it on the fic as well.
> 
> im drowning in kuroken fluff lately.
> 
>  ***edit** : i wrote a newer kuroken set on childhood times, if you liked this fic i think you'll enjoy [black tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964990) too. :)


End file.
